Perth
Appearance Caespic (Earth) Shrykes are considered the smallest of the Shryke subspecies, and are primarily stocky and short compared to their other brethren. Their wings are also noticeably smaller, with shorter flight feathers, but they are just as capable of flight as any other. Perth's coloring is primarily earthy tones paired with greens to mimic the colors of the forest, with jade green feathers overlapping mahogany fur from top to bottom. His main feathers are a slightly brighter green compared to the jade feather-fur that covers the top layer of his body, like that of a green parrot. His wings share these green colors as well, tapering to much lighter green flight feathers with jade stripes and tips. Sienna colored stripes cover his body from the base of his skull to the base of the tail, and the scales on his front legs are a deep copper color. His fur has a much coarser texture, like that of tree bark, and he sports a spade tip on his tail. His eyes are a dark blue color, like that of the deep ocean, and are always furrowed into a seemingly permanent scowl. Perth's colors and patterns reference can be found [http://i683.photobucket.com/albums/vv194/darkwerepyre/Perth_Amanzi_zpsdd8d1dec.png here]. In human form, his hair shares the same green color as his main feathers in his feral and anthro forms, and his eyes maintain the same deep ocean blue as well. Perth's body sports a large number of scars, as he is a veteran of war and served in battle hundreds of years ago. He wears these scars like medals of honor, and carries a sort of pride that he had aided in a noble cause. After giving up his fighting days to become a shaman, Perth now has a tattoo of a singular point with angelic wings on his right flank, a symbol that was used by his kind to indicate him as a healer. His left flank sports another tattoo of two swords crossing each other, the symbol of the warrior that formerly indicated his status during the war. Clothing-wise, Perth scorns garish, brightly colored clothing in favor of earthier tones to match his style. When he's not wearing a white coat during his doctor duties, his favored clothes of choice include a tan colored polo shirt paired with sandy brown jeans, a taupe suit jacket, and boots the color of burnt umber. Personality Caespic Shrykes are known for their blunt, apathetic personalities, and Perth certainly fits the bill and much more. Curmudgeonly, bitter, and well-known for being the local neighborhood grouch, he is certainly not afraid to be terribly honest or spit armor-piercing sarcasm at anyone who crosses his path. Perth tends to be a bit of a hermit when it comes to social interactions. He's rarely comfortable with speaking to anyone who is not a fellow Shryke or that he doesn't know well enough, and harbors a distrust of humans that is so strong that he's become a paranoiac whenever he's exposed to people in general. It is certainly within good reason, however. In the universe he and his fellow Shrykes hail from, humans had hunted their kind to near extinction due to overhunting, poaching, and expansion that destroyed their territories and homes. Frankly, Perth sees the humans of this world as no better than the ones in their world, and tends to remain primarily in his own human form when dealing with them. In addition, when the Caespics went to war with the humans to prevent their territory from being overtaken, Perth's former mate had died in a brutal ambush setup by their enemies that destroyed their home. While his other brethren are slowly coming to accept humans more into their lives, Perth seems completely adamant on keeping humans at an arm's length away from him. Despite his spitfire attitude and tendency towards vocal brutality, Perth tends to avoid conflicts more often ever since becoming a shaman/doctor. His primary focus is to tend to his patients and do what he can to help them, and he has very little patience for clients that make his job harder than it needs to be for him. However, his skills as a fighter are quick and sharp, and he is just as liable to lash out as a cornered animal if he feels threatened or is pushed too far with his temper. And it should be noted; he ''will'' Palpatine himself all over your Mace Windu if you even suggest that shorties like him can't put up a decent fight, Perth would be more than happy to give you a demonstration to prove your argument invalid. As he will often say to people who give him a hard time, "You either shut your ass up or get your ass beat, your choice." Perth carries an air of 'been there, done that, got the scars to prove it', and there is little that surprises him nowadays, though if someone does surprise him, it's a quick way to get on his better side. Whenever he isn't helping out whatever clients he has, Perth is often holed up in his bedchambers (or the living room when no one else is around), watching his favorite TV shows like MASH, Doctor Who, House, The Sopranos, Matlock, and Breaking Bad with a bottle of liquor on his nightstand and a glass of aforementioned liquor in one hand. Though he doesn't usually appreciate interruptions during his TV sessions, it's definitely a way to catch him in a good mood if the company can be tolerated at the very least. As a pessimist and a hardened war veteran, Perth can be very a hardcore cynic more often than not. As he often says, "I may be a complete cynical jackass, but at least I'm honest about it." However, Perth does have a caring side that shines through at some moments in time. Very few have seen this side of him, and one of the individuals who have seen him like this is [[Iblis]]. Perth finds a kindred spirit within the Fennec vixen, as she too was involved in wartime conflicts and is also a fellow doctor. The two of them spend a fair deal of time around each other, exchanging doctoral knowledge and sharing anecdotes about their experiences in and out of the medical bay. Perth will adamantly deny any claims that he has a crush on her, and will remain stalwart on his argument no matter what counter-claims are made against him. However, he knows in his stony heart how much he cares for his fellow combat medic, and will occasionally send her gifts under a pen name to keep his affection towards her as low profile as possible. Love & Romance Relationships